


Pink Collar

by IceDragon157



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, hololive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceDragon157/pseuds/IceDragon157
Summary: Miko was in a bit of a Pickle.It wasn't that she had never been in love before; on the contrary, she's had a fair amount of crushes in her life. But they were just that- crushes. Not full-blown love.Now, she was in 'full-blown love', with one of her friends. So then- whats the problem?Okayu. Okayu is the problem.
Relationships: Inugami Korone/Sakura Miko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Jealousy is a bitch; not Korone, though

Miko was a pretty eccentric girl. Even she knew that. But she wasn't weird, not by any standards- She had friends. She was pretty. She even had a few crushes. Not to mention, she wouldn't classify herself as easily jealous.

Normally.

\-----

Ever since Miko joined Hololive, her life has improved drastically- She was given a home in a newly built traditional one-story apartment building built specifically for Hololive's members; free reign over her life; and even 20 or so great friends. And all she had to do, was control a virtual form of herself for a few hours a day! Couldn't be simpler. Yet, as she walked into her bedroom, she couldn't help but wonder something about herself.

Am i a whore..?

Even just thinking about that word made her blush, and she fidgeted in her place. 

No, no, that wasn't the right word. She's never had sex in her life, she's still a virgin damnit-

So then, why am i in love with someone else's girlfriend?

She froze. And- for a very brief moment- she could feel tears come to her eyes. But she was a strong, smart girl- she knew she had no proof. Yes, Korone was always clinging on to Okayu, yes, Korone always says she loves her, but which type of love was it. For all she knew, Okayu could be a long lost relative of Korone, which would explain why they know each other so well.

Ah, forget it. There's no use obsessing over your crush whoyouwillprobablynevergettohold,orevenfeelthetouchof-

She fell asleep before she even hit the bed.


	2. "Why are you so cute-"

Korone was like the sun to Miko. Yes, she knew it was an overused cliche, but it was true! She was just so...amazing, and bright. Everytime she was around her, Miko felt like she could do anything.

Korone was the world to Miko. If she ever came to her with a request, no matter how outlandish, she would try to achieve it to the best of her ability. Miko revolved around her- even during streams, her thoughts wouldn't be 'What music should i use, today..?', it would be along the lines of 'Now, what is that cutie dog playing now~? I can't wait to finish, so i can watch her...'

Korone was like music incarnate to Miko- anytime she talked, whether it be sad, mad, or glad, Miko's feelings would subconsciously change to be the same as hers. If Korone whimpered, you could bet that Miko was on the verge of crying as well. If Korone was giggling- as she so often did, noted Miko- Miko burst out laughing no matter where she was. If Korone was confused, Miko would feel as if she had forgotten something; even if she had triple checked.


End file.
